My First and Last
by CrazyAly246
Summary: It has been a couple days after defeating Hades. Aloy is fixing up her house in Meridian when Erend pays her a visit. They finally confess their feelings for each other and finally get a moment to themselves. Sexual tension has been in the air around them for some time now, and now they can finally embrace each other.


It has been two days since Hades has been defeated and destroyed. Peace was back in Meridian and it was a welcome feeling, but, also strange. There was still the odd dispute between the villagers and machines were still hostile if a person got too close to them, but it made life interesting. The threat of the Eclipse was no longer existent and the calm in the air was a much needed one.

Aloy was in her house in Meridian, Olin's old house that King Avad gave to her. After using it to rest after the big battle, she was in the house fixing it up, cleaning up the mess she had made earlier with Erend when they destroyed the hatch that lead to Olin's hidden room. Most of her day was spent decorating the place and rearranging furniture to make it her place. It was weird having a house as grand as this. With the door closed, the noisiness of the city was still present, but more tolerable. Aloy was used to living in nature in a camp of two people, spending her days out hunting and gathering plants to survive, taking advice from Rost and mending clothes for both of them. A city was not a place she ever expected to live in, but if she was to make a new life for herself without Rost, she would have to get used to it. At least in Meridian, she was no longer called an Outcast. They knew her as their savior, a member of the Hunter's Lodge and machine rider.

Just as Aloy was setting a desk down in the main floor of the house, a knock sounded at the door.

"Aloy? You home?" A familiar male voice came from the other side. Erend.

A smile came to Aloy's lips before going over and opening the door. "Erend. I didn't expect to see you here." She said as she backed up to let him into her place. "What can I do for you?"

Erend's eyes scanned the place, it looked different than how Olin had it. It was cleaner, furniture was in different places and it smelt like there was a fresh fire in the fireplace upstairs. Then his eyes fell onto Aloy. They looked at her with admiration, respect and longing. He cleared his throat and remembered why he came here. "I just came to see how you were doing, if you needed help with anything. It looks like you have things under control though."

She smiled at Erend and felt like there was another reason for being here. The many days they spent working together has made an impact on her. There have been many men that she has helped along her travels, but Erend was someone who stood out to her, and he has come a long way from when she met him back before she went into the Proving. She thought he was just some perverted drunk with a good title, but he turned out to be so much more than that and Aloy had been falling for him. "Ya, I'm just tidying it up a bit. I don't have a world to save any more, so, I need to get busy doing something else." She gave off a soft laugh as she looked around the room before looking at Erend again.

An awkward silence fell upon the two before Erend cleared his throat again. "Well, if you have things taken care of, I suppose I can leave you to it." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice, like he had come here for something but was too afraid to bring it up. He turned and started to leave.

"Erend, wait." Aloy said, she didn't want him to leave just yet but since she has never had feelings for someone before, it scared her to admit them or bring them up.

As Erend turned around to look at her with a questionable look, he found himself admiring her again. Her strength, her beauty, her courage. They wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her and he would never have seen his sister one last time if it wasn't for her. Aside from that though, he had fallen for her from the first time he saw her, in her Nora outfit and the positive attitude that she was going to win the Proving. He stepped into the room and looked at Aloy curiously. "Yes?"

Hesitation got the best of Aloy for a moment, but she pushed past it and stepped closer to Erend. "Actually, I do need your help with something." Her heart was beating quickly as she finished closing the distance and found herself pressing her body to Erends, pinning him to the back of the door as she reached up and met her lips with his. She wasn't the kind of woman to wait for the man to make the first move. She could sense Erend tense up, he hadn't been expecting this and she threw him off guard, but she did what he had been too scared to do. Aloy kissed him for a long moment before pulling her lips away and looking into his blue eyes, her chest slightly heaving as she started to become breathless. They were both speechless again until Aloy took a step back and cleared her throat, putting her hand in Erends. "There's something you can do for me. I need your help upstairs."

Erend was blown away by the kiss, it's something he wanted to do for a while but wasn't sure if she felt the same way, and her request for his help upstairs actually made him blush as his mind wandered to naughty places. "A-Aloy." He cleared his throat. "Whay can I help you with?" He looked at their hands and followed as she led them both upstairs, the fireplace was lit and creating warmth, the bed beside it had been stripped and different bedding had been put in it. He didn't get a lot of time to look around the bedroom because his host was distracting him.

Aloy turned to him so that her back was to the fireplace, her face was to him. "With all the craziness I have been dealing with, I never had time to think of certain things. Like...you...for example. You, and me. Us." With all the machines and Eclipse members she has had to face, none of them has ever scared her as much as this moment has. Confessing her feelings, her _attraction_ for Erend and a possible future with him was a whole new category of fear. She looked at Erend and saw the confusion on his face along with fear. It looked like he was afraid as well, maybe because he was used to drunken hookups at the bar. Maybe he wasn't used to actually being attracted to someone and building a connection before getting in bed with them. She pulled Erend closer to her and placed a hand on his shoulder, then one on his waist. "You're not dreaming, and if you want the same thing as me, don't fight it." She said as she brought her lips to Erends again, kissing him softly.

Finally knowing for sure that she felt the same towards him, Erend felt less fearful about this whole thing. He leaned into the kiss then wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her lovingly and passionately while the fire crackled behind her.

Their passionate kiss intensified as Aloy starting undoing Erends armor, letting the first layer drop to the floor with a clinking sound as his chest piece landed in a heap. Aloy felt her belt being undone, her medicines and resource pouches falling to the floor before she fumbled with her fingers to undo the rest of the armor and clothing on Erend's torso, hearing it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Erend picked up Aloy and pinned her to the fireplace as he kissed her and pressed his body against her, using his hands to undo her clothes and removing some of her layers until she was topless, then he carried them to the bed and laid her down so he could makeout with her further.

His bare chest pressed against hers, the only barrier between them were their pants but not for long. Aloys fingers fumbled with Erends belt, her heart racing at the thought of finally feeling and seeing what was below Erend's waist, but she wanted this. With the world being safe from harm, she finally had the time for this and she wanted to focus on making herself happy for once, and if it made Erend happy too then what could it hurt? She finally slid his pants down and found herself sitting ontop of Erend, he had flipped them and let his eyes get a good look at her before he sat up and met his lips with hers again, his hands effortlessly lifting her ass up so he could get her bottoms off. When both of them were finally naked, Erend looked down at her body as his arms were wrapped around her, then his eyes went to Aloy's face. "Better than anything I could have ever imagined." He brought a finger to her lips, then trailed that finger down her neck, grazing her collarbone and down her cleavage. "I'll be honest Aloy. I am more scared right now than I have ever been in my life."

Having him admire her naked body, or, what he could from their position anyways, it made Aloy blush but she didn't shy away. A hand was on the back of Erends neck and as he confessed his fear, it made her glad that she wasn't the only one with that fear. "You and I share the same fear, Erend. I want this. I want _you,_ and before you ask; I am sure."

Erend was glad for her confession for her fear, it made him feel less vulnerable, and as she said she wanted him and that she was sure, Erend gently rolled her onto her back and got ontop of her, kissing her softly while his hand went between her legs and played with her clit, he wanted her to be turned on and wet for him so it would be pleasant for the both of them. After a moment and after hearing the soft moans coming from her lips, he moved his hand and positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed into her pussy while his lips continued to kiss her lips. After pulling out slowly and then entering again to get her used to it, he started to slowly thrust his hips. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Aloy was as relaxed and calm as she could be, and having a man between her legs was something she has never had before so the pressure had been unexpected, but she didn't want him to stop. She was grateful that he used his hand on her to warm her up to the experience, seeing this soft and caring side was helping this experience be sweet and memorable. "Don't worry, I won't stay quiet if I get uncomfortable." She said before grinning at Erend then flipping them so she was on top. It was uncomfortable in this position, but she knew it was because she was tight. She bent down to kiss Erend and felt his hands go to her hips and help guide her movements. He pushed and pulled her back and forth slowly, soft moans came from his lips and mixed with the sound of the fireplace in the room, his hips pushed up to meet with Aloys hips and the sensations were incredible. It wasn't long before Aloy started to let off soft moans and move her hips on her own, her hand going into Erends and twining their fingers together, pinning his hand above his head. As if on cue, he started to buck his hips into her a bit faster.

Moans and groans filled the room and started to drown out the sound of the fire and the chatter from the city, Aloy was flipped onto her back again and Erend fucked her passionately and a bit faster, his moans becoming faster and breathing becoming heavier. This woman was the one of his dreams, the perfect one for him. She was independent, a fighter, someone who could take care of herself without needed protection around the clock. They could fight together. They _have_ fought together. The sound of her moans made him want her more, knowing that she wanted him and that she was enjoying sex with him was filling him with so much love and joy.

After flipping more times, kissing, moaning, groaning and sweating, Aloy moaned out loudly as her first orgasm hit her, followed by the sound of Erends moan as he released inside of her. He stayed pressed hard against her hips until he felt like both of their bodies were relaxed. He pulled out of her and rested beside her, pulling her into his arms as he panted.

Aloy was amazed that sex could feel so good. Growing up with Rost, she had been given a brief explanation on how babies were made and to look out for men who were only hungry for what was between a womans legs, but she had no idea it would be like this. It had hurt and been a bit uncomfortable, but it did end up feeling amazing. As Erend pulled her into him, she buried her face into his chest and tried to catch her breath.

Silence filled the room until they both had air back in their lungs. Erend finally broke the silence. "So, you're really okay with this? With us?" He felt like he needed to ask because he knew how much of a free spirit she was.

Aloy lifted her head and looked at him, her hand going to his cheek as she moved to lay ontop of him to see him better. "I am sure. I want this, and I want us to be together. As long as you do too."

A smile came to Erends lips, his strong jaw looked more defined and handsome with that smile. "Nothing would make me happier." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I...I love you, Aloy. I have...for a while now." He watched her face and hoped he wasn't saying that word too soon. When he saw her return his smile, it made him relax.

"I love you too Erend. I really do." It was surprising, really. She never thought she would love someone. Rost was like her father and the only person who showed her love, and she loved him back like a daughter would love their father. This was the only other time she has loved someone else, in an intimate way. "I am glad to have shared this experience with you." Blush came to her cheeks as she thought of something. "You...were my first. First kiss. First...lover."

A small chuckle escaped Erends throat as he brushed Aloys cheek with his thumb. "I'm happy you trusted me to be your first. And you will be my last. I can guarantee that." He has had intimacy with other woman before, but, he wouldn't kill the moment by saying it. Just calling her his last would make this more special for them.


End file.
